


Ask and you shall receive

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lesbian AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: It was supposed to be just a quiet afternoon spent in companionable silence, but Vanessa was never very good at keeping her mouth shut.





	Ask and you shall receive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Holtzmann for betaing <3 
> 
> This is just a short thing, I hope y'all enjoy it.

Brooke was sitting against the headboard of her twin bed, her computer on her lap as she tried to write an essay that was due in a few days. Vanessa was sitting sideways against the wall at the foot of the bed, watching Brooke work. They had been dating for a few months, but it hadn’t been long since they had sex for the first time and Vanessa was obsessed with it. It made her feel so close to her girlfriend, and it was so, so good. 

Today, they were just enjoying each other’s company in Brooke’s dorm room, since her roommate had classes and both of them had some free time. But Brooke had this essay to write, so Vanessa was just messing with her phone, waiting for her to catch a break. Except she couldn’t focus on anything with Brooke so beautiful right next to her, knowing all the things they could be doing right now. 

“Do you have any toys?” said Vanessa before her brain could catch up with her stupid mouth. 

“What do you mean?” asked Brooke, looking at Vanessa for just a second before focusing on her screen once again. 

Vanessa wanted to let it go. She really did. But now it was out in the open and, oh well, she really wanted to know. “Like sex toys.”

Brooke’s fingers froze in the middle of typing. She raised her brows as she looked up at Vanessa, a smirk blossoming on her face as well as a blush. “Oh. Hm, yeah, I have a vibrator.”

“That’s it?” There goes Vanessa’s mouth again, damn it. 

Brooke’s eyebrows got even higher. “Why, you have something in mind?” she asked, closing her laptop. 

This time it was Vanessa’s turn to blush. “No. Nevermind, you go back to studying,” she said, looking down at her phone and pretending to be interested on Instagram or something. 

Brooke put her computer on the desk and scooched closer, leaning on the wall right next to Vanessa. “Come on, if you tell me I might get it.”

Vanessa’s mouth went dry at the mere idea. “I was thinking more like a, you know,” she made a vague gesture around her crotch, and Brooke held back a chuckle. “A strap-on,” she blurted out finally.

Brooke let out a huff of air, getting even closer. “And you want me to wear it?” she asked in a low voice her hand sliding on Vanessa’s thigh.

“Yeah,” breathed Vanessa. 

Brooke’s hand trailed up, pressing against Vanessa’s pussy over her pants. “And then I’d fuck you?”

“Yeah,” repeated Vanessa, now even more breathless as Brooke stroke her slowly and firmly. 

“How?” asked Brooke. Vanessa didn’t respond, and Brooke slid her hand up to slip it inside her pants, touching her over her panties and resuming her strokes. “Tell me.”

Vanessa gasped. She could barely think. “I wanna ride you,” she whispered. 

Brooke groaned. “Show me,” she said, taking her hand out of Vanessa’s pants and sitting back against the wall. 

Vanessa lost no time in shedding her pants and underwear, straddling Brooke just a second later, kissing her as if she’d been starving for it. From the way Brooke’s tongue was pushing against hers, she must have been starving too. 

Brooke’s hand found its way back to Vanessa’s pussy in the middle of the kiss, making the brunette moan when a finger entered her. She ground down against it, her clit pressing against Brooke’s palm, and she had to break the kiss to breathe, her eyes remaining shut on their own accord. 

“Ride me, baby,” said Brooke, adding another finger and making sure the heel of her hand was providing pressure to Vanessa’s clit. 

Vanessa started moving up and down, and Brooke matched her rhythm. Her arms were thrown weakly around her girlfriend's neck, but not for long. Soon, Vanessa was looking for some leverage to fuck herself faster, harder, and she gripped Brooke’s shoulder tightly, the bed creaking under them. 

“More,” asked Vanessa, and Brooke added a third finger. She had half-lidded eyes and was panting too, though not as much as Vanessa, who couldn’t help but moan with abandon now. 

Brooke pushed Vanessa’s top and bra up with her other hand, exposing her breasts. She leaned forward to suck on a nipple, and Vanessa was suddenly very, very close, her thighs burning as she rode Brooke’s fingers with all she had, hearing the slick sounds of her wetness that must be dripping down the blonde’s wrist by now. 

Brooke leaned up, sucked a kiss on her neck. “You like that, pretty girl?” she said right next to Vanessa’s ear, tipping her over the edge. 

Vanessa threw her head back and gripped Brooke’s shoulder as a loud moan escaped her throat, her whole body convulsing as she clenched around Brooke, coming so good that she didn’t feel her extremities for a moment. Brooke took a finger out and kept her movements slow until Vanessa relaxed against her arms, letting her slump against her chest as she finally pulled out. 

But it only lasted a minute, Vanessa hadn’t even caught her breath yet and she was instructing Brooke to lay down, pulling at the hem of her leggings to take them off together with her panties in one go. Her pussy was so wet Vanessa felt proud, a brave jolt of arousal running through her body as she dove down. 

Vanessa zoned in on Brooke’s clit, working her tongue to her best ability, though it didn’t seem like it would take much. Soon enough, Brooke was tugging on her hair and bucking against her, Vanessa licking her through it and then licking her clean, drawing a few extra gasps as her tongue touched her sensitive folds. 

Vanessa noticed then that her bra and top were still pulled up, fixing them before she went up to lie against her girlfriend, both of them naked from the waist down. 

“I guess I’m getting a strap on then,” said Brooke, smiling. 

“I ain’t making you,” teased Vanessa, smiling back.

“Oh, believe me,” said Brooke, draping over her. “It’s my pleasure.”


End file.
